


I'll Care

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional neglect, Gaslighting, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Patton knows that there's a lot of things wrong with him, but will his soulmate love him anyway?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	I'll Care

Patton was walking down the street, a smile on his lips and a bounce in his steps. His curled hair bobbed with each step and it would be easy to assume that he was the happiest person you’ve ever met. That wasn’t true. He put on a good facade, always being there for others, willing to share jokes and comfort, but he felt alone. Patton opened the door to the bakery, ignoring the heavy weight in his heart as he walked to the counter.

It wasn’t his place to complain. He had a good mother who took care of him despite him being too dumb for college, and she watched out for his health too. Just this morning she had reminded him that he needed to eat better. The way she had said it hurt but he knew she had good intentions. After all, what would happen if he met his soulmate and they didn’t like him based on how he looked? What if they were super health-conscious and chose to abandon him because he had a little bit of extra fluff around his arms and stomach. Patton felt his breath shorten as he thought about the possibilities but he pushed it down. The best thing he could do was keep smiling because ’everyone loves someone who can smile’.

Maybe that wasn’t completely true, but he would cling to it.

“Alright, one yogurt parfait, anything else?” The bored cashier asked him and Patton shook his head no.

He had to watch his weight. “Thanks, Kiddo, that’s it.” Patton didn’t hear the warble in his own voice. He did feel the slight shake of his hands but he just kept pressing it down. He was fine. He was always fine. He was everyone’s happy pappy Patton. Normally, he was much better at hiding this. Why were her words affecting him this much today? It wasn’t like it wasn’t the truth. He knew that. He knew he was chubby and awkward looking. He knew his hair often looked unkempt no matter what he did. It wasn’t anything new.

“It’s not like I specifically care but are you doing alright?” When had someone walked up to him, and why was their voice so soft despite their harsh words?

“Yeah, of course, I am,” Patton said but his voice cracked and in his head, he begged that the other person wouldn’t notice.

“That sounds like a lie.” The voice was barely a breath and Patton finally looked up. The man’s face had harsh angles and a beautiful network of patchy skin on the side of his face. He was handsome and Patton caught himself staring.

That must have offended him because the man took a step back.

“You must be fine if you have the energy to stare.”

“Oh, sorry, you are just so handsome.”

The man narrowed his eyes, almost as if he was searching for a lie in Patton’s face.

“Honest,” And now it was hard because he felt like he had to defend himself while everything else was weighing him down on him.

“Alright, just breath.” The stranger pulled up a chair, hand reaching out and Patton didn’t hesitate to take it. He clung to the gloved hand like it was his only life line.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to hook you into my drama. I guess I’m just a bit frag-gil today.”

The man blinked. “Was that meant to be a double fish pun?”

“I know, not my best.” Patton began to wipe the budding tears from his eyes and smiled weakly.

“It didn’t quite land but I appreciate the effort.” He gave Patton’s hand a gentle squeeze and Patton swooned. He wanted to ask this man to take off his gloves, just to check if they could possibly be soulmates if Patton might be able to have someone like this who just seemed so supportive.

“I’m Patton by the way.”

“A pleasure Patton.” The other man said after a bit of hesitation, pulling his hand away from Patton. “I have other things I need to get to now, and you seem to be doing a bit better.”

Patton nodded as he watched the man stand up, “Thanks for your help, kind stranger.”

He quirked his eyebrow and walked away with a light nod.

Over the next few weeks, any time Patton went to the bakery he looked out for the other man, hoping to see him or catch a glimpse. He had told his mother about the man and she seemed excited at first. Later, she started telling Patton that that could have been his soulmate, that he let the love of his life slip out of his hands and it was getting harder and harder for Patton to not believe her.

He all but gave up until Patton walked into the bakery one day, and sitting off to the side was the kind stranger from before. Patton’s face lit up as he ordered two muffins. He had been trying hard to lose weight this last week but this was a special occasion, so it was okay, right?

“Hey, I wanted to thank you for the other day.” Patton put on his best smile and tried to ignore how the man was scrutinizing him.

“I just did what someone should have done for you a while ago. Though, it looks like you haven’t been taking care of your mental health since we talked.”

“W-what?” Patton asked.

He waved it off like it didn’t matter. “Is there something you want from me?”

“Um… actually… yea. Could I…. could I touch your hand, without the gloves?”

Again his eyebrow quirked up. It looked as if a million thoughts were going through his mind. “You think we might be soulmates.”

“It’s possible right?”

Patton felt his nerves getting to him because what if he was being naive, thinking the first person to show him affection was his soulmate.

“It’s possible, but I doubt it.” He began to slowly pull his glove off and Patton felt his stomach twisting and turning. He just, he wanted to know. Hesitantly he held his hand out and the other man gently touched his palm with the tips of his fingers.

The reaction was instantaneous. Patton heard his own laughter in his ears, saw himself smiling with this man as he giggled on a bed he didn’t yet know.

“Janus stop, I need to go to work.”

“Mental health day.”

“I can’t claim a mental health day every time you want to snuggle longer.”

“Fine, but we are doing something fun after work.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

Patton felt the touch of someone who cared, watching as this man, Janus, knelt down in front of him.

“Patton, it’s okay to make mistakes. You did nothing wrong.”

“She hated it, Janus. She hated everything about it. I’m not a good enough son.”

“I don’t think her opinion matters. That’s why we moved away from her.” That soft gentle caress of Patton’s cheek made his heart melt. “And you are good enough for me.”

Patton continued to see scenes of a future with Janus. There were arguments and disagreements, but those were resolved. There were hard times emotionally, for both of them, but they stood by each other.

When the visions faded Patton found himself almost crying for the second time in front of this man but this time for a much different reason. He smiled weakly, grabbing Janus’ hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Janus hesitated but clung onto Patton’s hand as well. There was trepidation in his eyes but he wasn’t pushing Patton away.

“It’s nice to meet you Janus, please take care of me.” Patton was smiling and for the first time in a long time, it felt real. There was a future where somebody cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have unresolved issues revolving around the judgment of other people and my inability to live up to their expectations, what, no, that's totally someone else.


End file.
